


Video Games

by AlexisGreen



Category: Muse
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisGreen/pseuds/AlexisGreen





	Video Games

A slight kink developing under the shoulder blades brought Dominic out of deep sleep. The gig last night must have exhausted him more than expected, because he couldn't remember anything about climbing into bed. Good bed, nice, not too soft. It was the rattle of metal against metal that made him open his eyes however and the sight of his own hands handcuffed to the headboard that woke him up completely. As his body shifted under the covers, shaking off the slumber-induced laziness, Dominic realized two things: his boxers had vanished during the night and he had an audience.

In the corner of the room, Matt lounged in an armchair, legs spread apart, one knee thrown over the arm. His hand casually teased the skin underneath his belly button, in lazy slow motion. His eyes were firmly on his boyfriend though. Muscles and golden skin stretched out, bed sheet sliding down to reveal the trespass of white skin where the sun didn't touch, dirty blond hair fluffed up, confusion lingering in dark eyes. Perfect. With a wicked wink, Matt hit a button on the camera set on the table next to him. A little red light flashed alive. "Good morning."

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's our day off. Thought we could have some fun."

And really, Dominic had to work a lump down his throat just to overlook for a small moment how appealing did Matt look, solo in an armchair, all cool and in control. "No, what I'm thinking is whether I have ever given my consent to be either tied down or video-taped. In no particular order."

"That's easy. It's a given."

"How'd you figure?"

"You always claim you're the kinky one," Matt smirked, voice catching just a little as his fist tightened along his cock for the first time. His eyes fluttered closed, letting himself get hard with long strokes. "Think of it as me giving you exactly what you've been asking for."

He pushed up to his feet, the leather squeaking in protest, and stalked towards the bed, circling to get to Dominic's side. The soft grey light of the morning barely filtered through the curtains. Dominic's eyes were almost hidden as he watched his boyfriend approach. Steadying himself on the headboard, Matt climbed to his knees and allowed his erection to touch his lover's lush lips. A light trail of precum remained behind as he guided his cock along Dominic's cheek, along his jaw, in precise strokes. His left hand snuck into Dominic's hair to tilt his head back. 

"What do you have in mind, then?"

Matthew chuckled. "The handcuffs are staying. And I get to do whatever I want to you."

"Is that it?"

"Hmmm. One more thing - the camera films everything. I want some wanking material for when we're apart. Maybe when we're together too." The devilish smirk was back. "Wouldn't that be something? Next time you fuck me, you can watch me fucking you. So, are we playing?"

Dominic weighed the proposal briefly, tongue darting out to taste the moisture on his lips. "Okay, we're playing." Maybe a single taste had not been enough, or maybe his agreement to whatever his boyfriend had in mind for that day needed further demonstration. His tongue swiped at Matt's cockhead once more, before he drew the tip between his lips to suck lightly. His eyes never left Matt, apprehension fading away, just enough submission brought up to the surface by the set up.

"And this is all me in charge and you're not going to ask questions, right, sunshine?"

"No questions."

"Great," came a kitten purr from above. "Now suck my cock, you've kept me waiting long enough."

Fingers tightened at the back of Dominic's head, feeling the first wave of dampness rising with his command. Matt held the base of his cock as lips stretched to accommodate him, to draw him into wetness and hotness, slow and shallow. What Matthew wanted, Matthew was getting; pleasure delivered with licks and teases, with swirls of tongue and moans and whimpers. Matt's eyes shut as Dominic released him to suck open mouthed kisses along his length, feeling the ridge of teeth pressing down the underside of his cock, sending shocks of heat into his belly and into his legs.

Arousal made his mouth water. There were years of history between them. On and off years of relationship and an attraction that never wavered. And, goddamn it, that was the biggest aphrodisiac Matt had ever known. His hand left Dominic's head and traced his shoulder lightly, feeling the dips either side of the clavicle and the hotness of skin that echoed his own. His fingertips brushed over a pink nipple, drawing an appreciative moan out of Dominic in the process. His hips snapped faster then, sending his cock deeper inside Dominic's mouth in response. His hand didn't stop though, just carried down to squeeze a bony hip, to tickle the sun-kissed skin just enough to make Dominic shiver. And with that shiver, Dominic's mouth swallowed him whole, lips closing in fully at the base of Matt's cock, the suction exquisitely tight. 

Another couple of minutes and Matthew would have been done. He couldn't even stop his eyes rolling back into his head or his knees going wobbly. His hips broke the rhythm though, and both men sighed at the separation. Today was not about instant gratification. Matt had so much more planned. 

Looking more feline than ever, Matthew slipped behind his boyfriend. Dominic's head briefly rested on his arm, then dropped onto the pillow, as Matt worked his hands in a light massage up and down Dominic's thighs. Matt kneaded the flesh, creeping upwards to cup Dominic's arse, to bite once - hard - on one quivering cheek, to drop kisses from the top of his spine down to the small of his back.

"Are you comfortable," Matt asked into his shoulder, rubbing his nose as he went. Dominic nodded into the pillow, back arching into the touch, there, where Matt's warm lips met Dominic's hot skin. Each breath tasted like Dominic, a little sweat, a trace of expensive cologne. And desire, the pure aroma of sex that was both Dominic and Matthew and their combined chemistry. 

One digit slipped in, massaging as it went through, pushing lubricant inside in slow motion. One finger - familiar, talented, yes, long, God yes - would never be enough to prepare him. So Dominic relaxed into the bed, willing his body to cooperate. He imagined Matt's eagerness as he watched muscles separating and allowing him inside, watched how his back trembled in welcome signs. To his surprise, it wasn't two fingers penetrating him next, but a small toy, perfectly lubricated, ribbed and hard, stopping a few inches past his prostate. A hand held him down, and Matt whispered in his ear. "Ready?"

The toy came alive before Dominic had a chance to reply. One after another, vibrations came off in waves, light and fluttery at first, making him squirm with a hint of things to come. And soon, much sooner than he'd thought, stronger pulsations traveled inside him, pushing arousal into his bones, and tissue and skin, making him throb with want. One after another, bursts of pressure rolled over his prostate, hard, then light, and hard and light again. His arms twitched in the restraints. Underneath him, his unattended cock grew even harder and Dominic had to bite the pillow to stop from crying out loud. The pressure, inside and out, made his head spin. His body rocked against the bed of its own volition, in search of friction, in search of release, in search of anything. 

He didn't even realize his legs had been bumped further apart and his bum lifted up, until Matt took the tip of his cock into his mouth from behind, swiping his tongue over the slit in circles. He surely looked wanton and utterly depraved that way, arms up above his head, hands anchored to the headboard, while his face pushed into the bed and a wicked toy vibrated in his arse. It would have been too much and yet not enough, but Matt's wet sucking made everything perfect. He came in hot spurts, emptying his desire amidst choked moans, body slumping against the bed. Aftershocks of orgasm bliss still shook his shoulders and the blasted toy still buzzed inside of him. The aftermath lived short though; a bigger toy replaced the vibrations after a brief respite of emptiness. Cool and smooth, it raised goosebumps along Dominic's back.

"Matt…," he whined. The need in his voice rang thick and raw. "You need to fuck me. You, not another toy."

A sharp slap to his arse made Dominic grit his teeth. His cock went half hard again. "You're in no position to make demands, Dominic," Matt leaned in to whisper in his ear, biting down on his shoulder for emphasis. Another two smacks left finger imprints on Dominic's arse cheeks. "Don't tell me you're not having at least a little," he pulled the dildo out completely and thrust it back in, punctuating his words, "fun? Sunshine, I'm surprised you forgot our agreement. I really, honestly, just want to drive you absolutely mad, until you are a mess, spent and mindless."

Dominic managed to stammer on a last question. "And then?"

"And then I'm going to fuck you up your sweet little arse."

With Matthew stretched out on top, whispering filthy endearments in his hair, body heat transferring to each other, Dominic came close to losing his mind several times. He might have been the drummer in the band, but Matt didn't lack tempo. In fact, the way his hand worked the smooth dildo in and out qualified as one hundred percent evil and mind blowing. By the time sweat cooled off after his first orgasm, Dominic's body already screamed for fresh release. Even when Matt stilled his hand and held him up with an arm across his chest, Dominic pushed back onto the toy, fucking himself with abandon, maintaining the rhythm that his body craved, a rhythm without which the world would have certainly come to an end right then. 

Later, many minutes later, after Dominic had spent himself a second time and bed sheets stuck to his belly in evidence, his boyfriend straddled his thighs, cock rubbing along the tight dip between cheeks. "Are you getting tired, sunshine?"

A muffled groan answered and it suspiciously sounded like begging. 

"I hope that was an encouragement, because if I wait one moment longer, it might be the death of me." Matt's voice sounded every bit as ragged as his lover looked. Authority, control slipped and need took their place. "Can't wait to watch the video later."

Matt's hands grabbed his hips to keep Dominic from moving. His long fingertips reached to brush against the base of Dominic's cock, caressing the smooth skin. He listened for the change in breath, the inhale and exhale of anticipation vibrating in Dominic's chest and then pushed in. Silk flesh sheathed in silk, and the whole world was reduced to broken breaths and gasps, to wild heartbeats and hot bodies moving together in perfect sync.

Bracing himself on top, Matt rocked his body forward in long strokes, reaching deep. He watched his own cock breach muscles and burying into Dominic's and, in that moment, he could have sworn no sight had ever been more arousing. Each thrust took him deeper still, and each time, the friction made his vision blur just a little bit more. Even better, each time Dominic's body became even more pliant underneath him, welcoming him, urging him to take and give as much as he wanted. 

Matt couldn't last long. Not when Dominic had surrendered himself. He folded on top of his lover, sweaty brow braced against Dominic's shoulder, alternating sucking kisses with gulps of air. His hips never broke pace, snapping in hard motion. He fucked Dominic madly, with slaps of skin-on-skin and dizziness and screaming pleasure. His whole body flushed with exertion and Dominic's toes curled, his spot hit with relentless precision almost every thrust. Matt rode out every wave of his orgasm with Dominic's name on his lips, finally collapsing in a boneless heap onto the messy bed.

"Matt?"

"Hmpf," came an acknowledgement from somewhere at the foot of the bed.

"Don't let Tom anywhere near this tape."


End file.
